The epic switch
by Pstumpfan2
Summary: Me and Pete wentz switch bodies after we wish for another life


**The Epic Body Switch**

**By: Chrissa, Jenny**

** One day, I walk around with my boyfriend complaining and bitching about my parents like always. So Adam Lambert (my boyfriend) tried to calm me down which makes everything worse like always. But when he kisses me I melt and forget what I am talking about. One day, Pete Wentz was backstage calling his boyfriend, Patrick Stump. Bitching and complaining about his ex-bothering him Patrick finally shuts him up by kissing him. And then we both say at the time "I wish I had a better life!" Then all of the sudden we pass out. I wake up in the morning next to the lead singer of Fall Out Boy, Patrick Stump my eyes widen and I look down my eyes widen and I jump up and look in the mirror, shocked. I am Pete Wentz I am speechless and my mind is in too much shock to function. Patrick wakes up and says "huh...Pete you okay?" I look scared I guess. I turn around and rub my eyes and say "yeah I am fine just a bad dream." I crawl back into bed and cuddle up to my apparent boyfriend now. **

** Pete's POV**

**I wake up, in this hot guy arms and I shoot up confused, the other guy wakes up startled and confused himself and asks "hey love you okay?" I am like "yeah bad dream, let's go back to sleep." Later on this guy brings me to this house I guess is my home. I go inside these people who are apparently my parents for now say "hey welcome back, Chrissa!" "Yeah back to bed I go" I go on back into my bed and pass out in this really weird pink room. I wake up later and it's 4pm I look at a cell phone and see missed text messages from this person named Jenny Godin. I read the message and it said "I love my girlfriend Jackie." And the only thought I had was "this person has lesbian friends? OMG!" I can't really make a response without making a mistake and say something I shouldn't. I get up and go downstairs and grab something to eat. I go back upstairs and got changed and was careful not to touch things I should not be touching. And then my parents come in my room and ask "why were you sleeping all day when you know you weren't supposed too?" I just make a confused face because I don't know what they mean. They get angrier and say "why do we have to repeat ourselves? Weren't we clear the first time we told you this?" My face is in surprise mode my parents have never talked to me like that in my life. They walk out muttering "worthless piece of…" I am thinking how she even puts up with this. **

** My POV**

**So I wake up a second time still Pete Wentz I notice Patrick is not there anymore and he had probably left to work on something. So I get up and get something to eat. Then Ashlee drops off Bronx. Oh great I have the kid how will this work? I don't know how to take care of a kid. Bronx clings to me and asks "can we go to the park? Daddy." I am speechless at how cute he is and I find words and say "yeah sure let's go!" wherever the park is going to it. I finally find it, he stays clung to me when I see paparazzi dudes popping up so I hold him tight and try to stay as far from them as possible. After the park we go for pizza and we go back to the house with it. We eat I ask him questions like what he likes and dislikes he answers not finding it weird that I don't know. Patrick comes in ruffles Bronx's hair as he goes play. Patrick kisses me and I kiss him back. We go upstairs and have buttsex then we go in the pool and swim. After that we eat again and then we go out and Pete gets ready for a show as Patrick goes to his improve group. I am so nervous I am going to do horrible, when will I meet him and fix this. **

**I bought backstage tickets and decided to sell them and Adam ended up buying them so "I" come with Adam to the show and they come backstage before the show. And we end up saying at the same time "I wish I had my life back." We pass out and I wake up. Pete happens to be standing in front of me. I look at him confused "whatcha doing here?" He replies with "as you I found your parents were horrible to you and I was wondering since I got the papers legally signed if you'd want to live with me as my daughter." I smile and nod "that would be great!" **

** A month later**

**I am now living with Pete. He is much better than my parents and I am glad. We're playing with Bronx when I get sick and my parents were always mad if I vomited on the rug. Pete hugs me and tells me it's okay and that I must have the flu. I nod as he cleans it up and takes me to bed and sits beside me and watches me just so If I get sick he knows. I fall asleep though and curl up. **

**That was how much he cared unlike my parents who never cared just yelled at the mistakes. I love it here and am glad we switched bodies so he could be aware. He took me away and I am happy.**


End file.
